Annabeth Black's father
|species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=Not blueAnnabeth was said to have the same eye color as her mother, indicating that her father had a different eye color than the blue his immediate family shared. |skin= |cyber= |occupation= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= }} Annabeth Black's father (pre-1996-2012) is a male Fobble and the husband of Helena Black. He and his wife gave birth to an extremely talented mutant named Annabeth, who quickly discovered her powers, leading to trouble in public. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited his daughter in 2012, and the Dark Lord killed the individual for his refusal to allow Annabeth to follow the dark path. Biography Early life This individual eventually married a quarter-Klemm named Helena Black. In 1996, they had a daughter named Annabeth. It is unknown why they named her as such, though Annabeth suspected that they named her for two of her ancestors. They did not have any other children. Their daughter seemed to mature at an unusual pace: as an infant, she quickly outgrew most of her toys, dissing them as simple, alarming the individual. In 2003, the individual was informed by Annabeth and Helena that his daughter was indeed a mutant, upon coming home from work. Despite this event, Annabeth never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. Her father was pleased when he learned that Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she (Annabeth) accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue. Like his wife, Annabeth's father was surprisingly understanding of the event and encouraged her to avoid reckless use of her talents. It is also highly likely that he met Alice Shinner, Annabeth's best friend at school. Around 2005, the individual and Helena took in a fugitive named Abalan, who had run away from the NoHeads at age eighteen, because he had renounced them and they wished him dead. They treated Abalan like a second son. Death In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her father insisted that she could not join the Darkness, but NoHead killed him along with Helena to silence the matter and proceeded to Disapparate away with their daughter. Physical description Annabeth's father did not have blue eyes, so his eye color was probably brown or green. Relationships Annabeth Black , the individual's only daughter.]] Annabeth Black's relationship with her father was positive, albeit somewhat indefinite. He was both alarmed and impressed when Annabeth seemed to mature very quickly. Her father did not react negatively at all when her powers were revealed, leading to an accident at the zoo. In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her father insisted that she could not join the Darkness, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and teleported away with her. Annabeth seemed quite upset over the event, though she recovered quickly. Behind the Scenes Annabeth's father is first mentioned in . It is unknown what he looks like. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2012 deaths Category:Black family Category:Unnamed family members Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Married individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Heroes Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Deaths by Death beam Category:20th century births